


Please Impregnate Me, Champion-Kun!

by Tas_tan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: /ss/, Abuse, Choking, Cum Inflation, Cum Vomit, Cumplay, F/M, Fingering, MILF, Oral, Pregnant, Shotacon, Stomach Deformation, Sweat, Vomit, facefuck, facial abuse, facial mess, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tas_tan/pseuds/Tas_tan
Summary: A child by the name of Kuu is the current champion of the Kanto/Johto League--a title that he has held for over a year. Wielding all of the fucked up legendary/maxed EV/IV Pokemon that you probably cultivated yourself out of boredom, he works to use his position to better the world at large and fulfil the kind of idealistic dreams that only a child would entertain.Yeah, but anyway, his existence and accomplishments prompts prominent females friends of his throughout the world of Pokemon to accept themselves as debased pedophiles and begin competing with one another for his affections in brutally sexual fashion.Also, they're all stacked to the extent that their natural bodies are those of fat-assed jizzdumpsters barely recognisable as actual trainers.Also, some of them have had kids already.Also, they have no qualms about trading aspects of their well being (and those of others) for a little boy's jizz.Basically, the world is fucked.





	Please Impregnate Me, Champion-Kun!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, this just ""hardcore"" /ss/ content with hyper-sexual Pokemon girls who are also sexual degenerates. If you can't stomach wild shit, don't read it b.

Inside a rectangular conference room outfitted with a length-spanning table could be found 15 individuals: eight females and seven males. 

 

The females, most all of which were one of tall, exceedingly-shapely, or both, sat with a quiet, smiley reservation befitting the business-like environment that surrounded them. Their ages sat along a spectrum of considerable width, but visually speaking, each one sported a form of youth that was in every way comparable to their peers.

 

The males, a grizzled and stoic group comprised of individuals considerably different from one another, sat cloaked in a mixture of anticipation and apprehension. 

 

Whereas most expressed these things through the put-offishness of their postures, two in particular—a brunette and a blonde— vented by way of a whispering match with one another.

 

“I mean, what the fuck, right? I came here from fucking Viridian for god's sake. Is this brat going to show up, or what?” lamented the brunette. 

 

“Hey, relax, brother. We can talk our shit all we want, but that don't change who the kid is. He's usually the first one here, so the fact that he's not just means that something is holding him up. Fuck if I know what this is, though.” the blonde replied.

 

Unsatisfied, a derisive chuckle popped from the brunette's lips. 

 

“Fuck you're stupid, man. What's holding him up is the same shit that's always holding him up. Just look around you; isn't someone missing?”

 

Prompted, the blonde surveyed his surroundings as naturally as his position allowed. One by one, his eyes fell onto the faces and figures of those present for the day's conference. A brief cross-referencing of these faces with those of the individuals invited to attend presented a single anomaly within his mind.

 

Someone was missing.

 

“Well, fuck me. You're right—Kasumi's missing. I wonder what's going on there?” he thought aloud.

 

Exhaling, the brunette crossed his arms at his stomach and threw his head back into his seat. 

 

“You should consider doing something other than playing your gay ass little war games and getting drunk in your off-time, old man. This is nothing new—it's been like this since I met that kid a year ago.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Just shut the fuck up and watch. You're about to find out.”

 

Equally confused and intrigued, the blonde shrugged, then turned his attention back towards the front of the room in mimicry of the brunette. 

 

Just as soon as he did, a familiar face emerged from the room’s sole entranceway. Dishevelled to the point of unseemliness, a frantic Kasumi bowed slightly towards those already seated before beginning towards her seat. In this short gesture, the wetting of her breasts with a suggestive sweat and the disarray of her usually seamless orange hair became apparent. 

 

The oppressively large-breasts snugly packaged underneath her tanktop—a garment darkened and in some areas caked with stains of an unknown origin—were set into a healthy bounce by the gesture whilst the uncovered curvature of her hips could be observed throughout an unintentional sway as she walked.

 

Odd, exasperated, and visibly rushed, Kasumi did not appear truly remorseful about her late entry. From the delivery of her bow to the moment she took her seat, a satisfied smile could be seen stretched across her lips. Short yet proud, she presented it alongside closed eyes and the persistence of a smug expression all about the rest of her face. 

 

If not for the curled hairs inexplicably grafted to the corners of her lips, this smile would have been one very appropriate for a young woman as haughty and self-assured as Kasumi. Instead, it was suggestive. The females within the conference room each donned something resembling a pout and scowl at the sight of her. Shining their resentfulness towards her as individual rays of light generated from the same hateful sun, not a single member of the group thought to turn towards her and question her absence. Seemingly privy to the fact that they were being ignored, Kasumi's arrival at her seat saw each of them huff, and return their attentions towards the main door.

 

Far more acceptant of what it was they had laid eyes on in comparison, the males shook their heads in uniform acceptance and quietly removed themselves from the cold war held between their peers. 

 

No sooner did they do so did another figure stride into the conference room. This one smaller (just under 4 feet in height), slighter, and noticeably calmer than the last, his entrance injected life into the combative air funnelled into the room.

 

It was not that his external appearance was particularly special. The t-shirt and over-sized cardigan draped across his torso were very typical of a youth attending an informal event. His unkempt excess of black hair was appropriate for a child, and the sneakers and slacks he had donned only served to complete his image as one.

 

Apparently ignorant (or perhaps indifferent) to what he had caused, the child-sized figure moved from the entrance way to his designated seat at the rectangular table's head. Drawing his seat out of from the table with both hands, he scrambled atop it with just slightly more dignity than the average child attempting to place themselves amongst adults.

 

With this, he spoke.

 

“Sorry about that, everyone. There was something that I had to take care off on my way here; it wasn't my intention to waste anyone's time.” he began, smiling.

 

Though cute, the youth's voice carried enough composure to ensure that the attention he had gathered from around the room was not squandered. If only for a moment, the duress that had consumed the room seemed like an after-thought.

 

“First, I'd like to thank Shirona, Haruka, and Touko for travelling out here to represent their regions today. The trip wasn't short for any of you, but I know it was particularly far for them.” he continued. “Without further ado, I think we can get this quarter's Kanto-Johto conference thing under way. If anyone has any questions or comments outside of the itinerary, please don't hesitate to speak up.” 

 

Following this, the boy directed his smiling visage—or as much of it breached the rim of the table—over towards an older male off to his left.

 

“Takeshi, if you don't mind?”

 

Per the youth’s prompt, the older male stood to his feet and began to present the first ‘topic’ to be discussed by those present.

 

None questioned why discourse had been initiated by a child, nor why the much larger male had deferred to him.

 

There was no need to; age and stature notwithstanding, a champion was a champion.

-

WHAT IS THIS FAGGOT TASTATURA GOING TO MAKE ME READ THIS TIME?

 

The yearly Kanto-Johto Bi-Regional Leaders Conference was an idea proposed by Kuu: the reigning champion of the Kanto region, and to the surprise of many, a 6 year old.

 

Dethroning his predecessor at the tender age of 5, the boy was then regarded by his peers as a child who had not only found his father's gun, but had learned to shoot it far better than his progenitor ever could. After completing an abbreviated version of the journey meant to prepare individuals for Pokemon League challenges, he successfully invalidated the stalwarts of the league itself using an array of Pokemon thought either mythical or too difficult for a child to effectively control. 

 

Unfettered and friendless throughout the process, few were close enough to the youth to discern how it was he had learned to command and develop the beasts in his possession. Until it became apparent that he was merely a child from a city with a talent, the fractions of the world that were exposed to him considered him to be a contrived existence born into the world to disrupt order.

 

In truth, he was nothing of the sort. Following his induction into the league and the dissemination of his personal information to those that it applied to, his parents (and a disquietingly large number of older women fondly familiar with his existence) revealed him to be no different than any other goal-oriented youth. 

 

Like the vast majority of children, Kuu dreamed of becoming Champion of the Pokemon League and using his position to do 'positive things' for the world at large. However intelligent, his youth prevented him from concretely defining these…things. It was instead his dedication to this cause that served as the backbone for the abnormal ‘growth process’ that he underwent.

 

Succinctly, he mapped out the shortest path to achieving a non-specific goal and somehow managed to adhere to it. In doing so he visited multiple regions throughout the world, tracked down the best Pokemon they had to offer, and cultivated them with the help of those native to the region itself. His sacrifices were afterwards validated by his becoming champion, and his creation of the Leaders Conference—a week of discussion between the Gym Leaders and Elite 4 members from both regions regarding how best to foster growth amongst new challengers—represented his first real step towards making that which he had dreamt of a reality.

 

When all was said and done, Kuu's feats were understood by the general public as effortless strokes of genius by a child who would make the world a better place.

 

Again, the general public had missed the mark. So widely, in fact, that his influence on the world at large went unnoticed and unhindered by those in place to measure it.

 

In journeying around as he had prior to becoming Champion, Kuu had come into contact with a number of individuals. Over half of them being females at a subjective peak in physical development or reproductive capacity, it just so happened that the majority of these females represented a city, town, and in several cases, an entire region as its foremost Pokemon trainer. Even in the cases where they did not, not one of the females that he came into contact with were in anyway lacking femininity (this considering the already abnormal 'average' observed throughout the world).

 

Though their adventures together were short and their interactions fleeting, all of these females developed a disgustingly perverse affection towards the youth. Sometimes as a result of their own stilted (or non-existent) experience with the opposite sex and sometimes as a result of several arousing 'facts' about Kuu's body, each and every one (prominent or otherwise) realized their desires with the youth before his departure to an addictive and mind-altering extent.

 

Kuu, though gifted with an inappropriate understanding of their degeneracy, did not view any of these happenings as particularly significant. Cursed to view life through the lens of a child—however detailed and explicit this life might be— he understood their behaviour as the expression of animalistic tendencies from otherwise nice girls and ladies. Consequently, he failed to consider what his achievements might install in these women were it that his location ever became 'fixed'.

 

When the news of a 6 year old becoming the Kanto League champion spread throughout the world at large, these women and countless others all arrived at the same set of conclusions.

 

1\. The champion of the Kanto League is a vulnerable minor.

 

2\. Something about this child's genetics has facilitated a great deal of success for him very very quickly.

 

3\. Coupling and reproducing with this child would be the best possible thing to do for my genetics, family, and region as a whole.

 

Crippled by biological predisposition and a very twisted sort of logic, these women (in particular those already familiar with the boy) decided on the rest of their lives then and there. Regardless of the personal cost to themselves or their images, reproducing with this child would become a part of their futures. How they would accomplish this could be meted out in the future, but to start, congratulating him for his achievement and reminding him of their existences was a good a start as any of them could come up with.

 

It was the decision made among these women that brought the League Conference from an idea within the head of a child to a reality observed before the end of the year. Within all of the regions the youth had visited, the women that he had come into contact with made up 30-50% of the best and brightest trainers present. At worst, the idea of the conference presented a reason for them to naturally interact with Kuu once a year. At best, it represented a means of earning significant favor with him; the more prominent figures assented to the idea, the more likely it was to succeed.

 

In this manner, a depraved competition amongst young women of import (and otherwise) began in secret— a competition that would leave regions without their foremost trainers, and with enough 'bad luck', disable them entirely.

 

A competition for reproductive and romantic rights to a child with no concept of the fact that he was an object worth competing over.

-

AN UNUSED CONFERENCE ROOM— INDIGO EXPERIENCE CENTER

 

Kuu did not believe himself to be particularly good at anything. 

Those around him were always quick to suggest that he was in fact the lucky recipient of a number of enviable skills— the sort fostered by rigorous training and honed through unimaginable suffering. Nevertheless, he believed otherwise. To him, a true 'skill' was one at least partly related to what one was fundamentally. By this definition, his only talent was learning; all of his other so called 'skills' were those that he had copied from adults.

 

As well, this definition suggested that those around him were far more talented. The male Gym Leaders and Elite Four members that he worked with all excelled within their roles. At the same time, they were not without the adult mindsets and thought processes that made them unique as individuals.

 

Their female counterparts were similar. For as much as each one of them was a stellar trainer and role model, they also managed to function just as well (if not better) as adorably selfish porcine whores focused solely on sexual stimulation and impregnation.

 

By way of noise and action alone, a young woman had reminded Kuu of the pleasant and not so pleasant realities of his life. Specifically, by taking a load of semen into her stomach so large that the organ had forced her to reject a mouthful of the semi-solid paste onto her breasts, then lapping the majority of it off of her mounds and back into her mouth, Kuu was reacquainted with the idea that there were certain things that individuals were just inherently suited for.

 

The woman responsible for Kuu’s reminder was a seasoned Hex Maniac named Naomi. 

 

Amongst all of the trainer classes and the 'styles of appearance' most commonly owned by their members, Maniacs represented the sharpest departure from the 'norms' established by convention. Though her origins were obvious, Naomi had taken care to ensure that her 'class' did not render her as a forgettable addition to the ranks of her peers. Motivated by her travels with Kuu through the stretch of the Kalos region that she called home, she had spent each day following his departure making herself into a more 'memorable' version of herself.

 

The end product of her efforts was her present appearance—or rather, her appearance prior to purposely splatter and smearing filth into her face and torso.

 

The back-length head of unkempt, purplish-black hair that had once adorned her skull was made smooth and buoyant by virtue of her adopting a daily pruning routine for it. Rendered more voluminous as a result of its straightening, she eventually found herself with enough hair to provide coverage for more than just the length of her back. Eventually set in place of the unruly arcs and sickles of hair that framed her face was a hooked crescent-sheet of smooth hair that perfectly obscured the right side of her face from her nose upward.

 

Per the results of her first investigation into modern fashion trends, she had replaced the 'antiquated' and 'depressing' black dresses that she wore each and every day with similarly coloured (but differently styled) clothing lauded as accentuating femininity without presenting it too blatantly.

 

Being slightly* (very) unhinged, Naomi's definition of 'blatant' was extremely permissive. Though only 5’’9’ in height, the ample globes of pale, hormone-plumped breast meat at her chest (alongside the thread-straining girth of her thighs/buttocks and the fat-padded curvature of her hips) were not assets that could be contained without a careful assessment of the clothing that was to contain them.

 

Naomi made no such assessment. Presently, H-Cup breasts that exceeded the size of her head by a fair multiple strained the fabric of an otherwise appropriately-sized sleeveless blouse. Between the contrast of its eminence purple fabric against the paleness of her skin and the sheer amount of cleavage that was exposed through its unbuttoned chest section, it was easy enough to see that the garment's aesthetic appeal meant more to her than the containment of her chest.

 

The pliant capri-pants she had squeezed herself into suggested this as well. Whilst not so poorly made to tear as she moved, the ghost-white garment left nothing to the imagination as it led into the violet flats at her feet. Alongside a notable, skin-tight pasting to the toneless squishiness of her thighs, its make allowed for the fat of her heart-shaped rear to swell away from her frame just as her breasts did. Proportionately no less obscene, Naomi nevertheless remained immune to the eye-catching bounce of each cheek with each step that she took.

 

After nearly a year spent presenting herself in similar outfits, Naomi no longer gave her appearance much thought. Until her reuniting with Kuu and his complimenting her appearance, she had forgotten that she had made any sort of change at all.

 

Thereafter, she promised herself to never forget again. Changes potent enough for her to confidently commandeer Kuu's attention deserved to be cherished. 

 

More so considering what they had granted her in the present. 

 

When she began squishing, chewing, swirling, and gargling the rank tapioca she had puked onto herself inside her mouth as a paste whilst proudly brandishing the act in front of him in search of praise, Kuu also recalled that there was nothing that he had mastered to the extent that she had mastered making masturbatory fuel out of herself.

 

There was no other way for him to internalize what it was she was doing. After presenting all of the unswallowable dick juice she had slurped off of her breasts in a single discoloured, pubic-hair infused reservoir, Naomi manipulated her lips and oral cavity to make the ludicrous amount of 'residue' appear far more disgusting than it was in truth.

 

First, she closed her lips. Succulent and cock-greased facial pillows curled into an intoxicated smile, she allowed what she had collected inside her mouth to bloat her cheeks and fully inundate her mouth's 'flavor' with seed. 

 

With this, she began to chew. Drawing her jaws up and down as if attempting to break melted ice-cream down into a drinkable soup, she ground jizz chunks into cement against her teeth whilst simultaneously sloshing her wriggling payload around within her mouth like a blender. Tongue stirring the ocean of jizz in whatever direction the movements of her jaw sent it, it was not long before a chillingly mushy *PLORP-PLORP-PLORP* began to ring out from both of her cheeks. Produced as a direct consequence of semen's slapping against the interior of her mouth (and itself), the noise left little to the imagination as to how blatantly virile the substance she was toying with was.

 

Some minutes after purposelessly manipulating the mess within her mouth, she parted her lips. Displaying a cum-obsessed mastery even in this, she again presented the pool of semen she had collected within her mouth to the open air.

 

This time, she only did so for a second. Acting as though the cock juice added into her mouth by the loosening of plaster-chunks within it had somehow overwhelmed her ability to contain it, she pushed a great deal of this excess seed to the forefront of her stuffed mouth. Cheeks still swollen outwards by the seed packaged between them, the end product of the effort was a 'simulation' of what her mouth might look like if crammed to the very tips of her lips with semen. 

 

Finally, she swallowed

 

*GLORP-GLORP-GLORP*

So went the noises that reverberated through her neck each time a quiver of her esophagus pressed a volume of semen down her throat. Heavy and gooey, their qualities evoked thoughts of milkshakes within Kuu. Milkshakes, and all of the other instances wherein Naomi had decided to chug his semen without being forced to.

 

Still consumed by both pride and happiness, Naomi continued to drain cock juice into her stomach bolus by bolus until the deflation of her cheeks marked the completion of her reinjection processes.

 

And then she vomited again. From behind a strained smile presented after her efforts as signage that she had managed her task with ease, the quality and volume of the semen pressed within her stomach was again elevated through her esophagus, and before long, into her cheeks and out of her mouth.

 

Tragically familiar with failures of this sort, Naomi naturally rebounded from regurgitation to speech.

 

Given the girlish exasperation that blew past her lips after the fact and the awkward distress she presented throughout it, it was clear that Naomi was not embarrassed by the fact that she had once again spilled undigested cock juice onto her breasts.

 

The source of her embarrassment was her failure to swallow—semen being splattered across her breasts was far from a new experience for her.

 

“I-I’m sorry...I'm still s-so bad at this—you're not mad, right?” she asked, concerned eyes selling the significance of her inquiry. “I'd have done a b-better job if we hadn't been away from each o-other for so long. I-I shouldn't have waited until the conference, but it seemed like that was what everyone else was doing so...I didn't want to cheat or anything I guess, ehehe ♥.”

 

“You still felt good, right?” reassuming more of her usual disposition, Naomi leaned backwards on her knees to get a better look at the face of the child above her. “B-Better or worse than last time? I need to be better than those other s-s….skanks that you have to hang around with, s-so please don’t be nice to me...”

 

“I need you to be as m-mean and c-critical as you can. Otherwise, I w-won’t be able to use your advice…”

 

Kuu's mind had been elsewhere throughout Naomi's display. She had remained as the foremost 'thing' that his attention had observed—this owed primarily to her current appearance— but he still required a moment to recognize that she was speaking, and another to digest the questions that she had asked.

 

Her questions seemed very strange to him as well. All about her face were pockets of skin reddened from their repeated collision with his crotch or bruised by the force he had used to spike her skull along his member. Her sleek and well-kept hairstyle had been reduced to a disturbed splaying of its former-self dominated by strands of purple hair displaced or conjoined by semen and digestive fluid. Below these strands, eyes usually regarded as mania-hewn spirals that complimented the gothic paleness of her face could be found teary and mildly pink-eyed as a result of their direct contact with semen, sweat, throat-slop and...a number of other things.

 

Despite what had become of her, Naomi was behaving as she usually did. 

 

Looking at her like this, Kuu thought her question—whether or not she had felt good— to be one better asked by him.

 

“Shouldn't I be asking you that? You look really bad compared to how you were a few minutes ago.” he asked.

 

After a giggle, Naomi sought qualification.

 

“L-Less cute, or just bad? M-Most people d-don’t think I look too great usually a-anyway, but I want to know what y-you think...”

 

Pausing for a moment, Kuu audibly 'hummed', then reached out to set his left palm against Naomi's face. Following contact, he rotated his wrist, and afterwards pushed his index, middle, and ring fingers into her mouth. One by one, he hooked the tips of each digit underneath the right crease of her upper lip, then pulled his hand upward to forcibly expose the interior of her mouth and tongue.

 

Smiling lewdly throughout the event, Naomi allowed herself to be contorted until the corner of her mouth was released, and a tiny trio of fingers began wiping the slime affixed to them against the top of her skull.

 

“Nope, still cute.” Kuu affirmed. 

 

Naomi was not programmed to accept affirmation from Kuu lightly. The moment he finished speaking, a warm flush furthered reddened the surface of her cheeks.

 

“...T-Then I don’t care what e-everyone else thinks ♥. I liked making you feel good a lot, and if looking like this makes you feel better, I want t-to try to look this way more often…” she replied, a thinly-toned affection shining through her voice.

 

Invigorated with positive emotion, Naomi pushed off of her bent knees into an arm-spread lunge toward Kuu's chest. Recalling at the very last moment that her clothes and frame were far from clean, she angled her ingress off to the left of his seat to take up a seated position right next to him. After making certain that the left-side of her nearly 6 foot frame was squished up against his right, she reached down with her left hand to grasp at his. Well used to intimacy with the youth, this grasp became an intimate threading of her fingers between his own in a matter of seconds.

 

“...N-Now that we have that out of the way, I was w-wondering if you had thought any more about...y'know...the thing I a-asked you last time.” she continued. “I-I know it sounds like a lot of work, m-moving somewhere new and all. C-Champions do travel away from home quite a bit, though, so no one would be upset at you if y-you spent some time away from home.”

 

“P-Plus, I'd be around, right? I-It'd be just the two of us like before, a-and if you end up liking it, maybe we could...”

 

Naomi knew what it was she wished to say. She had made a point of leaving the conference with Kuu before anyone else and calming her nerves with intercourse for the sole purpose of reiterating the request she had presented to her former companion so long ago. 

 

Back then, uttering her suggestion had been simple. She had desired for one of the few friends she had made in her career as a Pokemon trainer to be closer to her. Perversion had made up a large part of the ‘closeness’ that she had in mind, but it was not the entirety of her focus.

 

Now, her desires were blatantly possessive. She wished for nothing else but for Kuu to become the sole owner of her body and its reproductive capacity. More importantly, she wished to be the sole female capable of making the youth happy.

 

The fact that the male that she was propositioning was a child did not make her situation any easier. What it was she wished to say would have been obvious to any male above the age of 14. Kuu, however, had attended to her utterance with the same placid smile that he wore in most any other situation. 

 

Not yet consumed by the depravity she had accepted into her heart, Naomi stuttered and stammered until another individual spoke up to fill in the conversational 'hole' she had created.

 

“God, you're just awful at this. Are you really waiting for a fucking child to decide whether or not you're worth fucking?” a voiced exhaled. 

 

The owner of this voice was Kasumi. Infant child braced against her bust with both arms and features much more 'put together' relative to her state prior to the beginning of the conference, she appeared from the sole entrance leading in and out of the room with all of her usual pride and confidence. 

 

Incredulous at the fact that her hiding spot had been found, Naomi was rendered silent. 

 

Kuu, on the other hand, met Kasumi's surprise entry with a slight wave of his hand, and the same friendly “Hi, Kasumi.” that he usually greeted the girl with.

 

After waving right back (and producing her own “Hi, Kuu” in a similar tone), Kasumi continued with her entrance as she had planned to.

 

“And to think I was worried about how friendly the two of you were looking after the discussion ended. I guess that's just the parent in me worrying for nothing...” she exhaled.

 

Moving right up to the front of the couch, Kasumi stopped just ahead of Naomi and thrust the child within her arms out towards her.

 

“Here, hold her for a bit.”

 

More so frustrated than suggestible, Naomi's instincts nevertheless resulted in her taking hold of the orange-haired girl that she had been presented with.

 

Once certain that her child was cradled effectively, Kasumi stepped to her right to set her front ahead of Kuu's.

 

All the while, her eyes never dropped out of contact with Naomi's.

 

“So let me ask you this: do you think I got her by sitting around and hoping that Kuu'd like me better than you and all of those other grinning whores I've spoken to today?” she suggested. “Let’s forget about the fact that I’ve known him for longer than you have—do you really think I ever once thought about being complacent?”

 

As this question was obviously rhetorical, Naomi flashed a scowl in response to the thinly veiled jab at her intelligence.

 

Seeing that she was understood made Kasumi smile even wider.

 

“No, obviously I didn't. Unlike you, I got over the fact that I'm a kid fucking degenerate and took advantage of the fact that the kid I happen to like isn't stupid.” she explained.

 

“Like this.”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Kasumi's attention shifted entirely towards Kuu. First sliding onto her knees to do away with the striking disparity between their heights, she then surged inwards to smother the surface of his chest underneath the meat of her breasts. Snapping her skull inward in the very same motion, her features came to a stop directly opposite his whilst her lips were mashed into a wet embrace against his own.

 

Messily swirling her tongue against Kuu's (an act that the youth did not seem to mind), she intentionally neglected to moderate the flow of saliva down her chin and the intimate noise produced as her lips were wetly stirred against his own.

 

In fact, she accentuated these things. Right up until she peeled her lips from off of his own and allowed a final rivulet of spittle to fall across the center of her lower lip, the sound of their kissing was the loudest noise within the room.

 

Confident that her actions would leave Naomi without the ability to speak, Kasumi escalated her condescension to new heights.

 

“Kuu? Do you want to masturbate with the inside of my throat for a bit? I'm sure that whatever you and Naomi did wasn't that much fun for you.” she began, voice toned more sweetly for the youth ahead of her. “I think you deserve something a lot nicer than that for all of the hard work you did today. If Naomi won't give it to you, I'm always happy to ♥.”

 

As Kasumi had indicated, Kuu was indeed “not an idiot”. 

 

He was, however, every bit a sweet-natured child whose mind had been long-since steeped in the worst sort of depravity.

 

Both throughout her kiss and following it, he remained aware of his surroundings and in control of his actions. Kasumi's suggestion that Naomi had done a poor job furrowed his features in disagreement, but her overall utterance softened this disagreement into a lukewarm acceptance.

 

As a result, Kasumi received the exact response she had hoped for within seconds of her initially asking.

 

“...You shouldn't make fun of other people just because they're not as good as you at something, Kasumi.” Kuu began. “I'm not gonna say no since you're just to trying to be nice me, if you don’t think she’s as good as she should be, wouldn’t it be better if you helped her instead of making her feel bad about it?”

 

Kasumi did not wait for Kuu to continue with his lecture. Quickly contorting the haughty smile on her face into one worn by a colloquially ‘cute’ young woman in the midst of her favourite activity, she pushed her supple frame off to the right of Kuu’s seated lower half.

 

This done, she manipulated her massive figure with the grace of a mermaid. Swirling clockwise from her seated position atop the couch, she settled her shoulders against the lip of the couch cushions beneath her whilst simultaneously hanging her legs over the couch’s spine.

 

Skull hung over the head of the couch and mammoth, tank-top compressed breasts slopped ever so slightly back towards her neck, Kasumi’s position was one liable to evoke thoughts of strain and light-headedness.

 

In spite of this, Kasumi herself looked perfectly comfortable. Likely as a result of this comfort, the completion of her transition was followed up by a parting of her legs and a parting of her lips. Like this, both the inside of her mouth and the pudgy fat of the drooling cuntlips were teased even more so than they were already.

 

“I’m sorry that I’m so bad at remembering to be nice, Kuu…” closing her lips to speak, Kasumi bent her gaze up towards Kuu with a smile on her face. “If you cum lots and lots with my mouth-pussy and make me fucking squirt all over myself, I’m sure I’ll remember much better next time…”

 

Content to believe that he had positively affected Kasumi’s behavior, Kuu smiled, and nodded in agreement with her suggestion. Hopping off of the couch, he shifted over to a standing position that set his crotch opposite Kasumi’s hanging skull in preparation for her ‘reminder’.

 

The erection that was brought to hang over Kasumi’s face made up precisely half of the reason that the long-standing gym-leader had decided to trade in part of her functionality for the roles of ‘parent’ and ‘not-so-secret-disgusting pedophile whose sole sexual interest is a child’.

 

Swollen, log-like, and progressively redder from the cherry-touched paleness at its midsection up to the bulbous, almost strained color at its tip, Kuu’s cock was the only part of his frame that matched his effectiveness as a trainer in abnormality. At over a foot in length (a trying 16 inches of flesh engorged to the girth of a contracted male bicep), the considerable difference between Kasumi’s height (alongside all of the other women the youth interacted with), was made to seem negligible. Really, if not for their impressive heights and the grossly feminine assets that each of them carried, one might wonder as to whether or not it was Kuu whom was an ‘inappropriate’ partner for them.

 

Expectedly, Kasumi was not of this opinion. Even whilst viewing it from its underside, the moist heat and freshly-used stench that billowed from the organ filled her mind with all of the mental ‘pictures’ she had taken of its entirety during their time together.

 

However pale and greasy, the tip-reddened pipe maintained a mouth-watering virility. Bisecting the center of its top half was a urethra dense enough to visibly raise his shaft’s skin. Measuring half the width of her palm, its existence was made all the more salient by the root-like branching of squishy and equally obese blood vessels from its root to its tip. Rarely thicker than the bulge at his shaft’s center point but often far more numerous, these meaty extensions spread out and around from their respective start points into a complete envelopment of the loaf-like girth of Kuu’s cock.

 

Kasumi recognized that the throbbing and twitching of these vine-like lengths gilding a phallus like Kuu’s ought to have been fear-inspiring.

 

For someone normal.

 

For her, a young woman who had already helped its owner reproduce once, it represented one of few sights that her body would never tire of.

 

Her frame assented to this as well. Within the first breath of cock-scented air she drew into her lungs, an arced burst of cunt-syrup sputtered away from her lower lips before Kuu could even place a hand on it.

 

When the boy actually set his nubile digits atop her mound, silent appreciation ceased to suffice as a means of expression for her.

 

Shifting her profile towards Naomi, she spoke.

 

“I’m so sorry about being mean to you, Naomi.” she began sweetly. “It might not be much, but hopefully watching Kuu use my face as his personal nut-sleeve will make you feel better ♥.”

 

“It’s not like you’d know anything about that, r—GLRULLK~”

 

Kasumi’s decision to speak came too late. Before she could finish, a spring of Kuu’s toes and a inward stab from his crotch began feeding inches of his pulsing member between her lips and downward her throat.

 

Not long afterwards, finishing her taunt towards Naomi became unimportant for her.  
This was to be expected; if given the choice between possessive bullying and basking in the reformative stench of Kuu’s sweat and cock juice, Kasumi was a woman who could only select the latter.

 

Even if she wished to do otherwise.

-

 

FRIENDLY COMPETITION AMONGST PEDOPHILES

 

Naomi was not unused to unethical sexual intercourse. Like her peers, she had decided to make use of her body as aggressively and as often as was required for her to obtain the partner that she desired. 

 

If only in this, her resolve was firm. She had yet to regard herself as the same brand of unabashed degenerate that Kasumi had made mention of, but she was in no way averse to doing so. If anything, she merely lacked the conviction—or perhaps the motivation—to do so.

 

In spite of this—in spite of all of her sexual accomplishments and hopes for the future—watching what Kuu subjected Kasumi to aroused her to the point of visible discomfort. Such was the heat flushed through her frame and the spike in her heart-rate that she began to worry for the comfort of the sleeping infant that she was holding.

 

She made no attempt to turn her eyes away from the event, however. Its appeal from her perspective was too significant for her to do this even if she wished to. This aside, she was also of the opinion that there was something to be gained from watching it all the way through—namely the 'appeal' and 'capability' required for her to one day have Kuu to herself.

 

With this in mind, she disallowed herself the pouty jealousy that had initially peeked through her visage, and fought to adhere to the event with a calm mind and a keen eye.

 

Expectedly, this proved easier thought that done.

 

*MGGLRP—GRLLSH♥—GGLRSMM♥♥♥*

 

Right from the beginning, the thrusts that Kuu produced with his hips forced two unique (though blended in reality) sound chains from Kasumi's skull. Slurred moans funnelled through a throat stuffed with cockmeat and glazed with throatslop rumbled from her lips and neck throughout each injection he produced. When any one of these injections delivered his crotch into a lip-cushioned compression against her face, these elated moans became a muffled additive to the wet *PLAT* produced between the two regions and the grotesque *GLRP!* that slithered up from her phallus-skewered esophagus. Simply, the pace of Kuu's insertions cycled these sounds between states of accentuation and subversion such that they could be perceived as one and the same.

 

Only the worst sort of face-fucking was brought to mind upon perception of this raucous noise.

 

Of course, this was the exact sort of effort that Kuu had dedicated himself to.

 

Without much investment or active interest in the event, Kuu ploughed a paltry third of his member in and out from Kasumi's lips for every thrust that he completed with only his hips and dominant hand as 'tools'.

 

This was to say that he managed to slam his cock through over a foot of oozing and increasingly eruption-prone 'mouth-pussy' until every inch of his endowment sat gloved by the better-part of Kasumi's G.I tract, and just as easily wrenched a bat of flesh as destructive and vascular as his own out from the convulsing orifice’s depths.

 

He did this without concern for the regular plugging of Kasumi's nostrils with the undersides of his testicles, the spurting of her stomach's and esophagus' contents over her face, or even the escapist twitches and shifts that her hips produced as his right hand's fingers were plunged in and out of the meat of her cunt.

 

There was no impetus behind this disregard. The smile that Kuu wore as he acted and Kasumi's persistence in the punishing position that she had chosen suggested that this—a masturbatory skewering of Kasumi's gullet intended to violate her features with filth and disembowel her consciousness with raw stimulation—was the norm between them. 

 

Naomi produced this assumption not because she wished to, but because this was what seemed most apparent. In itself the idea frustrated her, but denying it to make herself feel better did not serve a purpose in the long run.

 

In the very near future, this decision would serve the Hex Maniac well.

 

What had been suggested by her eyes was correct. For Kuu and Kasumi, sex of this sort was the 'norm'. A norm forged by Kasumi's aggression, but a norm nontheless.

 

With the existence of this norm came a great deal of familiarly for those who participated in it.

 

For Kuu, feeling esohagus flesh padded by 'overuse' tremble and constract around his pulsing erection wasn't very novel. Watching as the outline of his shaft swelled the width of Kasumi's neck as it progressed through her face-cunt towards her stomach was about par for the course. Pushing her skull up into each of the thrusts he delivered with one of his hands (at present his left at the back of her skull) wasn't something that he always engaged in, but it was normal enough for him to manage without really thinking about it.

 

All of these things remained wildly pleasurable for the youth, but his time with Kasumi had made the humid bliss that endlessly rippled through his tiny frame's lower half the 'rule' as opposed to the 'exception'.

 

His mind understood things this way as well. As Kasumi was every bit an unsaleable, child-fucking degenerate as she was a Gym Leader, enjoying her this way only made sense. Not only had she offered to assume the role of a temporary jerk-off-toy for his shaft (quite happily as well), but she was, so far as he was concerned, suited for this more so than anything else.

 

From such a perspective, sparing her anything with regard to the pace, depth, or weight of his thrusts could actually be considered as rude.

 

Kuu strove to be a great many things, but a 'rude child' was not one of them. As such, he intended to put his best foot forward and gore Kasumi's face until her stomach contents were replaced with his semen.

 

To a lesser extent, the boy's mind-set validated his stirring of her cunt as well. 

 

Overall, his intent in the three-finger shovel-fucking that he applied to her lower lips was punitive. Kasumi had claimed that she would remember to be nicer to people if and only if this 'punishment' was applied to her cunt whilst her throat was fucked. 

 

Some doubts remained in his head as to whether or not a girl so far removed from normalcy could derive anything resembling 'discomfort' from her cunt being spread.

 

Of course there could be no helping these doubts. Kasumi was his friend; helping her learn was his responsibility.

 

With this in mind, Kuu had started his thrusting ministrations with his torso leaned forward towards Kasumi's breasts and midsection. Narrowly tall enough to reach forward with his right hand and plunge all four of his fingers into the puffy mound she had presented, he had spent every second following this point cranking his wrist downward and upwards in a spirited invasion of her depths.

 

Whilst the undersides of his digits smothered the roof of her canal's dense and bulbous folds, the joints of their surfaces were roughly drawn, and in some cases pressed into her hole's flooring as a result of their sickle-shaped ingress through her depths. Once depressed to the knuckle, Kuu wrenched his miniature 'phallus' from her depths up to the (middle finger joint), and after the fact ruthlessly smashed them back to a syrup-sodden hilt within her.

 

Seconds into the delivery of his crotch's grimy plumbing of Kasumi's face, Kuu found a natural rhythm for his wrist that superseded the pace set by his hips. Stuffing and vacating his companion's cunt without a care in the world, he maintained this pace when faced with the wiggling of her hips, and even throughout the voluminous spurts of cunt-juice hooked from her depths by his efforts.

 

By the time his ministrations reached their peak in maintained speed and aggression, Kuu had forgotten that he was exerting himself at all. At this point, the youth was much more taken in with the fact that, if only in this contained instance, everything was as it ought to be.

 

Kasumi was doing the 'right' thing in letting her throat and esophagus be piped into a puffy sleeve of flesh and mucus, and he was doing the 'right' thing in plumping his fingers against the nerve endings of womanhood with enough consistency to drench her crotch and midsection with slimy fluid.

 

For reasons different from those held by those around her, Kasumi believed that everything was as it should have been as well. Each curved surge of cockmeat stabbed up into the depths of her esophagus made her feel more confident that this was the case, and each biting orgasm that rippled through her slickened cuntmeat made her care slightly less about whether or not this feeling was right. Even without these, how tightly Kuu had threaded his fingers into her hair and vile seamlessness of his thrusting effort was the only proof that she needed to be convinced as such.

 

This meant that he was enjoying her. Not some sex act that could be reproduced by another female, but something she had devised and provided especially for him.

 

Usually, merely 'feeling' this way in the comfort and seclusion of her oxygen-deprived mind provided her with all of the satisfaction that she needed.

 

Today, this much was insufficient. A rival for her resource was present—one that needed to be shown the difference between herself and a female actually deserving of that which she desired.

 

Thusly, Kasumi made no attempts at mitigating the messes and noises produced by her frame throughout the stuffing of her holes. The squirting of her cunt had been a lost cause from the moment she had breathed in the stench of his cock, but by this point, 'controlling' the amount of muck fucked from her faced before Kuu wrested all control from her was not a very difficult task.

 

And yet, she refused to bother. When the compression of cockmeat across her gag-reflex urged her frame to reject the mucus and precum welled within her fuckhole's creases, she did. During these instances, compressed blurts of dense, murky-white slop were squeezed from the corners of her lips and nostrils in the form of numerous gluey strands. Larger discharges—these consisting more so of the semen she had ingested prior to the conference and the food she had digested prior to this—burst from between her lips each time he dragged his crotch outwards. 

 

Though the former ejection type furthered the soaking of her hair with unruly ropes of slop while the latter contributed more so to the slogged conditions across Kuu's hairless crotch, both put in equally to the marring of Kasumi's facial features with sexual mess. 

 

Whenever Kuu hilted himself down her throat, a wet *GLORP* coincided with the compression of her regurgitation against her cheeks, forehead, and eyes. Either in the form of the strands that she released herself or the messes already glazed to Kuu's crotch, the end result was a streaking of slop across her eyes or a smothering of the substance against her face. Similarly, his retractions coaxed larger, more 'fluid-like' run-offs of slime down across the top half of her face and into her hair.

 

Kasumi could not see what she looked like after any one of the thrusts that Kuu delivered, but she had seen the state of herself after one of these events enough times to have an idea of it.

 

If one likened her facefucking to a traditional splitting of the lips between her legs, the 'image' evoked from her features was likely to be that of an orifice fucked into one exceedingly large orgasm after another. The reddening of her eyes underneath the messes allowed to roll across her face, and the smeared/soaked dishevelment of her hairstyle could be likened to the collateral swelling fucked into a set of succulent cunt lips. 

 

For the most part, this description was accurate. Solely for the fact that doing so made her 'better' by her own definition of the term, Kasumi had learned to derive inane amounts of pleasure from the bloating of her neck and the gutting of her esophagus. Each time the changed bulk of her esophagus was spread into a squishy suckle around the full extent of Kuu’s erection, a twinge of pleasure different from those generated by the boy's fingers was jammed into her uterus and subsequently forked into both of her ovaries. Motivated by these jolts, her spread tube's blended constriction of Kuu's member was drawn tighter, thereby contributing to the spurting of her mouth cunt's 'lubricant' throughout his efforts.

 

In short, her mouth was as much a cunt as her actual cunt.

 

All the while, Kasumi appeared as though she couldn't have been happier with her circumstance. Her eyes remained open regardless of what came to them, and soon after the acceleration of Kuu's thrusts to their peak speed, acquired a blissful 'lidded' quality that suggested euphoria.

 

Her indifference towards the marring of her face had been intentional. The euphoria that she derived from being used as Kuu's cocksleeve was not. The fact that this euphoria aided in selling her disparaging towards she produced for Naomi was no more than a fortunate coincidence.

 

Minutes spent in this state of performance and euphoria did little to Kasumi's resolve. In the midst of what she called as being Kuu's 'peak effort' her distaste towards Naomi swelled alongside the pleasure that was fucked into her holes.

 

Eventually, these feelings even acquired their own form of narration. Immune to the gooey *CLOP-CLOP-CLOP* that thundered out from each stomach-teasing impact produced by Kuu's crotch and the internal *GLRSH* produced as her gunked innards were filled with his member, these utterances were free to sound out within her mind and replant their meanings into her psyche whilst it remained at its most vulnerable.

 

“This is what it takes you stupid fucking bitch. If you can't do better than this, you're better off not trying. You and everyone else can keep this pointless game going for as long as you want. Until you can get him to do this to you, you may as well not even try.”

 

“I know I look like shit to you. I like cock-drunk retard who has been fucked so hard she doesn't even care what happens to her own face. I mean, I obviously don't, but that isn't the point.”

 

“I can take pride in it, you can't.”

 

“My insides get off to this, yours don't.”

 

“You can't accept what you are, but I can.”

 

“And that's why Kuu is going to love me someday and not you.”

 

As Kasumi thought these words to herself, reality produced validation for them. The consistent cock-injections that Kuu had managed had seemingly exhausted the youth in the moment. Following a period of thrusting so short and vicious that her lips were rendered as a stagnant cock-ring for the root of his member, a final upward push from the youth's right hand locked the entirety of his cock down her throat. At the very same instant, a final thrust from his crotch deepened the 'dig' of his pulsing erection through her gut, and a loose tug of his wrist dislodged all four of his fingers from the depths of her cunt.

 

Experience had taught Kasumi that only one thing could come from happenings such as this.

 

Internally, their culmination birthed a wide sneer on the profile of her soul and bent it directly towards the girl standing nearby. She had won and her adversary had lost—a perfect outcome for the Cerulean City Gym Leader.

 

Or so she thought.

 

Not long after bracing herself for an innards-warming eruption of semen from Kuu's crotch, all of the pressure that the boy had put into his initial thrust disappeared. The intense 'press' imposed by the palm pressed against the back of her skull was replaced by a downward 'pull' meant to separate her features from his crotch. As well, the body weight that he had propped up behind his final thrust began to shift backwards onto the ever-present support of his legs.

 

Suddenly, inches of his erection were sliding out of her mouth inside of further inside of it. Executed with a similarly cutting efficiency, the retraction of his vascular flesh tower was completed without regard for her current state. The spurting of slop rivulets from the unplugged reservoir within her esophagus went ignored, as did the heavy gags and shudders that she produced as the interior of her esophagus was allowed to reassume its original shape. 

 

By the time a guttural *PLORP* was produced by the passage of his glans through her maw—an event that saw yet more mess fished from the back of her throat—no further 'damage' could be done to Kasumi or her features.

 

Disarmed more so by Kuu's retreat than her sputtering breathlessness, words congested by mucus and drenched in concern burst from Kasumi's lips by way of reflex.

 

“W-Wha, gh'ow...gh'ow come?”

 

No words came from the youth responsible for her despair. 

 

Then and there, all that she received was a chillingly natural smile.

 

-

LEARNING WITH CHAMPION-KUN

 

After extracting himself from Kasumi’s throat, Kuu exhaled. He didn’t collapse or shudder—he merely exhaled as though he had survived several minutes of mild exertion.

He certainly looked the part. Face slightly sweater and hair slightly (more) disorganized, one could at least be certain that he had expended energy in the preceding few minutes.

Really, though, he hadn’t spent that much—not nearly as much as Kasumi had, anyway. Thanks to this, he experienced no difficulty in putting off the orgasm mounting within his crotch seconds before its occurrence, and also somehow found it within himself to step away from Kasumi’s face and lean downward to peer directly down at her ruined features with a smile on his face.

Shortly, he had only exerted himself as much as was required for him to teach the older girl a lesson.

“There. Now hopefully you won’t forget not to be so mean in the future. Hard lessons are the most useful ones, right?” he teased, lips drawn into a short, malice-less grin. “Besides, leaving you like this is probably for the best. It’s important that you two get along for the next little while, so I was sort of hoping you’d help Naomi be herself a little bit more? You know, like show her how to feel more natural about it and stuff.”

Knowing that some time would be required for Kasumi to cease her huffing and complaining and respond, Kuu turned right towards Naomi to assess her opinion on the subject.

Still shell-shocked by the sudden end to Kasumi’s display, Naomi required a moment to respond as well.

In this moment she was again made aware of the gratifying weight of the sleeping child in her arms and the striking difference between her appearance and Kasumi’s.

And thus, her choice was made.

“…I do want to try to get along with everyone, Kuu. Maybe I’m not as comfortable as Kasumi, but if you’re here helping, maybe I’ll get better?” 

 

Recognizing a defeat in its infancy, Kasumi could not help but groan. In her fervor to put Naomi into her place, she had neglected to consider Kuu ‘helpfulness’ towards those who needed it. Had she more tact upon entering the room and breaking off their coupling, she could have dragged Kuu away with the completion of ‘something urgent’ as her pretext.

 

Now, she was stuck. Twitchily satisfied by a mixture of light-headedness for her brain and numbness for her crotch, her sole instinct following the boy’s utterance was compliance.

 

She had given herself over to him for a reason, after all—denying him a simple request was not very partner-like.

 

Swallowing her discomfort, Kasumi willed what little maturity child-birth had granted her into her frame. Haggardly swirling back to a seated position atop the couch, she subsequently pushed off of the couch and onto her feet.

 

Upright, her first stop was a position in front of Kuu. Reaching out with both hands, she gently clasped his shoulders with her palms.

 

“If you ask me, of course I’ll help. Just promise that you’ll start with that next time, okay?”

 

Following her request, she moved straight over to face Naomi.

 

Here, she scowled. Hateful words were contained within this facial expression, but not one of them was verbalized.

 

When she did speak, her words formed a simple direction.

 

“Want to lay down on your back? I really don’t care if you do, but this is going to suck if you don’t.”

 

“Oh, but first…”

 

Again reaching forward, Kasumi gently dispossessed Naomi of her child prior to pointing towards the ground.

 

“But yeah, if you want to get the hang of this, do as I say.”

 

Naomi knew that a certain amount of gloating in her current position could be forgiven. Not only had Kasumi's attempt at invalidating her intentions towards Kuu backfired, but the so-described 'unassailability' of her relationship with the youth had been drawn into question.

 

So far as she could tell, Kuu's mind as to his future was not yet made up. 

 

Which of course meant that there was still plenty of time for her to work towards making herself his final choice at some point in the future.

 

Training her eyes on this lofty prize, she obeyed Kasumi with only a telling smirk of her own as retort. First doing away with her pants, she arduously peeled her slime-soaked panties from off of the width of her hips and the bloat of her rear, then dropped down to the ground into a position laid out on her back.

 

Afterwards, she shifted her gaze back up towards Kasumi.

 

“Like this, Kasumi? I've done things like this plenty of times before, so please tell me if there is something that I need to correct.” she admonished.

 

“You're the expert, after all.”

 

Yet again, Kasumi was forced to cool her temper. Naomi had said what she had said, but what Kasumi heard was very different.

 

Her ears heard: “You’re the expert.”

 

Her heart heard: “Tell me how to be better than you.”

 

Thus, it was with great difficulty that she ‘calmly’ uttered the next step in the 'helping process' she had been commissioned to complete. 

 

Shifting her child into a single-armed cradle within her subordinate hand, she pointed at Naomi's hips with her dominant hand as one would imagine their own mother pointing out a mess that needed to be cleaned.

 

“Spread your legs a bit. I'll do the rest...” she exhaled.

 

Ever compliant, Naomi peeled her lust-moistened thighs apart from one another. Much like Kasumi, she was quite athletic in spite of her looks. After arcing both limb-sections away from one another to form an impressively acute 'V' shape between them and her crotch, she centred her weight atop the plush of her rear, and finally moved onto maintaining the suggestive transition with the musculature of her abdominals.

 

Just as she had warned, contortions such as these were not at all new to her.

 

This time, however, no time was allotted for her to verbally gloat about this fact. No sooner did the beginnings of another proud smile creep across the corners of her lips did Kasumi drop down to her knees to join her atop the ground.

 

The only words that Naomi heard prior to this was a mild exclamation from Kuu—a rare occurrence given how difficult it was to move the dull child into surprise.

 

“Oh, so it's this thing! That's great; it needs two people to begin with, so if you show her now, next time...”

 

A fraction of his utterance was cut out of her mind by a sudden surge of sensation through her frame. Following an innocuous clasping of a handful of her right thigh’s underside within a feminine palm, the entirety of her right leg was pulled backwards and downwards with the aggressiveness of a floored industrial lever. Her musculature and bone-structure were flexible enough to facilitate this—this displayed in the fact that no pain was induced by the happening—but the event itself activated nerve endings within her that she did not recall herself as having. At the end of her limb's descent she found her ankle adjacent her neck, and the white-hot sensation within her crotch intensified to an extent that made her imagine the baking of her innards within an oven.

 

Strange as her reaction to the event felt, there was no time for her to consider a cause for it.

 

In the present, there were more pressing matters to consider—namely Kuu's descent to the ground and his erection's daunting approach towards her exposed holes.

 

Though the reason for her frame's contortion had been left ambiguous by its perpetrator, Kuu presented a reason for his ingress just as soon as he set into it.

 

As if such a thing even required clarification.

 

“If you don't get it yet, I guess you will in a bit. I dunno how this helps with your mindset exactly, but Kasumi's done this a bunch of times, so you should just trust her.” he explained. “Anyway, just try not to think too hard. I know you're really smart, but thinking isn't what glorified breeding meat like you should be doing right now...”

 

“Right now...”

 

Eyes naturally drawn to Kuu's crotch, Naomi attended more so to the grasp placed on its root and the depression of its reddened tip down towards her holes than the voice of the boy in control of it.

 

Thanks to this, she was granted a front row seat to a sight displaced from her memory by the passage of time:

 

The sight of Kuu's cock disappearing inside of one of her holes.

 

A sharp thrust from the kneecap-planted youth—one that coincided with the looping of his left leg around the meat of Naomi's left thigh and a full outstretching of his right leg into a toe-tip supported runners-plant behind him — smashed his glans through a greasy kiss with her sphincter and into a steady, intestine-fattening depression up through her lower intestine. Invasive force stable from the beginning of its disappearance to its end, her eyes attended to every inch of vein-mapped cockmeat that disappeared into her frame. Well after the hilting of his shaft within the humid warmth of her guts crossed her eyes in bliss, she remained completely aware of where the unruly inches of the boy's member had ended up.

 

She couldn't have ignored this much even if she'd wanted to. By the time the moist squishiness of his crotch was bunted up against her leaking lower lips, a mountainous sickle of abdominal flesh sized and shaped to match the bulky erection responsible for it could be seen lifted up against the flesh of her middle. Reasonable given the phallus responsible yet no less ghastly in effect, the bulge suggested the clearance of several inches of her intestine and the 'tenting' of several more up against her body cavity.

 

The pleasure that Naomi derived from this was obscene...or rather, was made more obscene by the spread of her legs away from one another. Contorted like this, her lower body was straighter, her holes more accessible, and her frame more 'available' for use Kuu to make use of.

 

Shortly, Naomi had become a better set of holes.

 

Naomi did not arrive at this conclusion herself until a short-lived retraction of Kuu's crotch unplugged several inches of his slop-greased erection from the congealed grasp of her intestines.

 

When she felt this—the maddening slither of a turgid flesh serpent back through her second cunt's interior and the grind of squirming phallic tree-roots against its inner lining—everything became clear to her.

 

If she was to surpass Kasumi and anyone else wishing to have the 'thing' that she desired, what she was feeling in the present would need to become a part of her:

 

She needed to internalize what it felt like to be a porcine means for the 'ends' of a child far too virile for his own good.

-

SHOUTOUTS TO RELATIVE ARTISTIC FREEDOM

Kuu's understanding of the 'help' that Kasumi had extended towards Naomi was limited to that which it brought about. Apparently, sex in this position made it easier for remorseless pedophiles (i.e the sole brand of female that he interacted with) to acclimate to their degeneracy and express it more naturally in the future.

 

How exactly this worked was transient to him. It was easy enough to correlate the aggression he invested into slamming his cock into the innards of one such female with the event's effectiveness—hence why he invested himself as he did—but everything else about the event remained a distinctly female 'mystery' to him.

 

Confusion notwithstanding, he was content for this to remain the case. So long as Naomi became more comfortable with treating herself as a sex object without agency, nothing else was important to him.

 

She'd be happier this way, and if she was happier, she'd become even better at everything else that she was good at—the latter of these things being the 'important part'.

 

Most likely.

 

Under this assumption, Kuu spent every second following his penetration of Naomi's asshole pushing himself closer and closer toward the orgasm he had 'put off' whilst fucking Kasumi's throat. Not much work remained to be done where this task was concerned, but in his mind, this was not an excuse to not try and make the event as impactful as possible.

 

It was for this reason that the youth braced the back of his left foot against the surface of Naomi's left thigh and relentlessly launched his cock through one short, piston-speed invasion of her asshole after another. Body weight braced with his right foot during retraction and launched forward with his torso and left, he masterfully simplified his ministrations such that Naomi's meaty shithole became a localized onahole for the bulk of his cock.

 

Succinctly, he did not fuck her asshole so much as he pummeled its meat with his cock in search of stimulation. The number of inches drawn from the puffy orifice dictated that nearly all of his shaft remained bundled up within the twitchy depths of her intestines-turned-cock-sock. 

 

When drawn outwards, the bulge at her stomach receded only slightly whilst the 'stretching' of intestine flesh around his glans was loosened commensurately. When plunged inward, Naomi's body cavity was stressed towards its limit. Force generated from Kuu's leg was compiled against the mass of his frame to produce a slick stamping of his cock to a hilt within her. Stimulation wrought from a deep punch of his glans against the bulbous, cock-milking texture of her intestines was funnelled up Kuu's spine whilst the low-rise loaf-sickle of cockmeat at Naomi's stomach was momentarily drawn higher as a consequence. All the while, the entirety of his erection was shifted forward through a sex-tube locked in a state of perpetual contraction. The sodden grind it was set through saw its veins compressed, and its bulk forced through a seemingly endless swamp of rippling flesh until Kuu's crotch returned to its smush against Naomi's.

 

Kuu subjected his erection to these events on a second by second basis—this done without a single thought as to the quality of his efforts.

 

After all, he didn't have to worry about this.

 

Naomi was enjoying herself just fine.

 

“YES-YES-YES♥! FUCKME-FUCKME-FUCKME-FUCKME♥! M-MAKE MY TUMMY YOUR CUM-DUMPSTER KUU~!” she squeaked, enunciation accelerated to match the pace at which cock was introduced to her depths. “S-STIR IT ALL UP~! MASH UP MY G-GUT'S WITH YOUR COCK UNTIL I CUUM ♥ S-SHOW ME WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A STUPID LIL' TODDLER FUCKER ♥♥♥.”

 

To her credit, the exclamations that Naomi produced were not by-products of her sense of self being fucked out of her head thrust by painstaking thrust. Truthfully, each one came from her heart—the internal core that she had referenced when first she had decided that her first legitimate love interest was a talented child. Mentally 'loosened' by the speed and depth of Kuu's thrusts, cooing the desires contained within this core aloud for all to hear (and Kuu in particular) had become as natural as breathing for her.

 

Ignorant as to how these words were affecting her suitor, she continued to speak at the manic pace imposed by her asshole's engorgement entirely for herself.

 

“I-I'M SUCH A BITCH ♥. I-I'M SUCH A DISGUSTING PEDO-BITCH! A-ALL I WANNA DO IS F-FEEL YOUR CUM SQUIRMIN' INSIDE MY TUMMY, KUU ~!” she mewled. “PLEASE GIMME ALL OF IT! S-SOAK MY INSIDES WITH YOUR GOOPY COCK-JUICE THEN B-BLOAT MY STOMACH UNTIL I FUCKING PUKE ♥♥.”

 

“I-I'LL BE FINE—AS LONG AS I C'N B-BE YOUR C-CUM-DUMPSTER, NAOMI W-WILL…

 

“BE…”

 

“FINNNN-GHIGYUUUH♥♥♥”

 

Naomi did not have any concrete proof that she would in fact 'be fine' following Kuu's orgasm. Overall, making sense as she spoke was irrelevant to her. In the midst of her most pleasurable asshole-churning yet, her attention remained focused on embracing the sensations coursing through her innards as apart of her 'purpose'.

 

Were she to succeed in this, her gains would not be limited to an increase in her chances at permanently procuring the youth that made her feel so. No— that much had been promised to her at the outset.

 

Were she to succeed, she would never again feel the shyness and indecision that had prevented her from asking the question held on her tongue hours prior.

 

Not including the boy above her, freedom from such feelings was something that she desired more than anything else.

 

As such, for every perverse statement that she blasted through her lips, she fought to encapsulate the bliss being fucked into her stomach before it completely overran her senses.

 

Fortunately for her, this task was one she was already decently suited for. This was the first time she had truly opened herself to the act, but many of the days throughout the year that had passed since her first meeting with Kuu had passed with the youth's cock inside one of her holes.

 

Thus far, the curved pile-drives of cockmeat through her innards had reduced her asshole into a kind of sludge-caked sinkhole constantly kept on the verge of collapsing in on itself.

 

Most all of the oral-mire that had caked Kuu's cock after he had pulled out of Kasumi's throat had been smeared inside her guts and fucked thinner and thinner until it began to mimic the slime oozing from her tragically un-used womanhood. Though the majority of it should have remained smeared to her intestine lining, the shortness of Kuu's thrusts and the needy inward clenches of the orifice's meat resulted in a great deal of its volume spurting from the the reddened rims of her cock-spread sphincter each time her ass was stuffed full of cock.

 

Shortly, for as much as her hole wished to actively smother Kuu's cock throughout his thrusts, its contents denied it the ability to do so. Rendered as spread meat primed for abuse as opposed to participation, it well and truly became an ideal masturbatory device for a child’s cock.

 

Part of her asshole's persistence in this state was to do with the punishing depth that Kuu had inserted himself at to begin with. With her right leg upturned, his endowment was allowed an additional few inches of nuzzling up against her guts before being fed into the hole to its hilt. 

 

The shape of the cock-bulge at her stomach assured her so each time it bloomed to its peak size—the veins coiled around the flesh ram's girth were nowhere to be seen during its formation. Intestine flesh wrapped underneath abdominal flesh and shaped to match his cock was all that she saw surging in and out of prominence at her middle—a sure sign that Kuu had socketed himself into her so deeply that her inflamed gutmeat was actually capable of handling the rugged excess of its surface area.

 

The dissection of a mere two facets of her stuffing was all that Naomi could manage before her mind ceased its cooperation with her mind. Kuu’s efforts had repeatedly flushed corrosive stimulation through her body cavity and into her hormone-drunk grey matter—a happening that progressively shifted her internal priorities from ‘understanding’ to ‘selfish gorging’.

With this, the depraved tirade that she had slipped into throughout Kuu’s efforts again acquired a focal point. No instance of intercourse could be complete without an orgasm, and though she had requested one, Kuu had yet to comply.

Thus, her requests began.

“A-Aren’t you gonna fill my asshole with b-baby juice, Kuu? Aren’t you gonna—”

“Oh my god, shut uuuuuup. He obviously is. Why is waiting so hard for you all of a sudden? It’s like you’re not even the same person.”

Interjecting from behind Naomi’s frame, Kasumi re-entered the ‘arena’ of proceedings with the intent of bringing her “““peer””” back down to earth.

However, well before she could bare her fangs as she wished, the boy that had prevented her from doing so reappeared to handcuff her again.

“Does that really count as helping, Kasumi?” Kuu suggested. “Shouldn’t you be helping her get ready for the end?”

This time, Kasumi was prepared for an utterance such as this.

“I think I’m still helping things out plenty.” she replied, voice toned appropriately for a neutral disagreement.

Thrusts or no thrusts, Kuu was no fool. Cocking his head in confusion, he again trained his eyes on the older women.

“Are you sure? I don’t think this counts.”

“Yes it does.”

“How?”

In the blink of an eye, Kasumi snapped from her position behind Naomi to one close enough to Kuu’s frame for her to smell his sweat. Diving downward to bring her face opposite his own, she drew his skull to the left, and aggressively planted her lips against his own.

Immediately afterwards, she began kissing him. Swirling her tongue against his own with her usual intimacy, she teased and prodded at the interior of the boy’s mouth at a juncture that she really ought not have.

To her, this was helping.

Suddenly dogged by stimulation on two fronts, Kuu’s coincidence-wrought sexual experience failed him. In sequence he smashed his crotch against Naomi’s for a final time and totally rooted himself within her ass just in time for the semen welled up within his balls to begin on a debilitating surge through the length of his cock…

-

POOR KASUMI

Kasumi did not have very much to do with herself after drawing Naomi's leg behind her head. She had intended to spend whatever time Kuu invested into drilling her rival's asshole verbally berating her for her 'inefficiency' and guising her doing so as helpful advice—an intent ultimately squandered by her circumstance. 

 

Such was her opinion of Naomi that she believed words alone would render her mind more susceptible to 'breakage' under the weight of Kuu's thrusts. Once she broke—and she would (or so she thought)—she could spend the remainder of the event interacting with Kuu and further blotting Naomi from the picture of her own fucking.

 

This was not what came to pass. After taking up a kneeling position behind Naomi's torso and setting her infant atop a thankfully unmarked stretch of cushion on the nearby couch, Naomi's behaviour and Kuu's aggression had denied her an opportunity to inject herself.

 

The result of this was clear even to her. A minute or so into Kuu's thrusting effort, Kasumi felt herself sidelined into the same position she had sidelined Naomi at some minutes ago.

 

As it turned out, persisting in this position was not particularly pleasant. From where she knelt, perfect viewing vantage points for Naomi's face and midsection were only a slight bend of her neck away from another. Every word that was uttered, every gratuitous thudding of cockmeat at her midsection—all of the experiences that she believed* (wished) to be exclusive to her couplings with Kuu were either brandished by Naomi herself or inflicted upon her.

 

It was frustrating. More than this, it was a revelation. The time that she had spent rearing Kumori following her birth and ignoring the existence of other individuals within Kuu's life was time that hadn't been utilized to its utmost.

 

She had yet to secure that which she desired. She hadn't lost it, but work remained to be be done if she wished to succeed by her definition of the term. 

 

Further minutes of wordless participation were required for Kasumi to come to terms with this fact. When she did, her personality and mindset saw to the formulation and execution of a significant first step in her plan.

 

Kuu's opinion of her was far from poor, but as it had yet to guarantee her anything, she reasoned that it could stand to be better. As she was presently, and for that matter, as Kuu was presently, her only means of drawing positive affect from the youth was contributing to Naomi's fucking as had been suggested for her.

 

So she did. Combining the jealousy seething within her chest with her knowledge of Kuu's internal function, she set about making sure that the 'help' and 'direction' she provided girl with was as potent as possible.

 

The first step in this was easy. Moving around to Kuu's left whilst holding her own left hand against the underside of Naomi's left calf was simple, as was talking him into creating an opportunity for her to kiss him.

 

The second was slightly more trying. An impactful kiss with Kuu wasn't difficult to achieve, but whether or not it'd push him over his 'edge' wasn't something that she could predict.

 

When it became apparent that she had actually done enough to bring the stuffing of Naomi's asshole to an end, her thoughts as to the third step in her plan became much more positive.

 

Biding her time in wait for an opportunity, she cupped Kuu's cheeks with her palms whilst feeding herself on the taste of the back of his throat. Though insufficient as a source of stimulation, the act would at the very least distract her from the unenviable experience unfolding between the individuals at her side.

 

Ignorant, and as such wholly indifferent towards Kasumi's plan, both Naomi and Kuu enjoyed their positions to the fullest.

 

Occupied both orally and physically, Kuu allowed himself to become thoroughly wasted on the sensation of his heavy, long-pent nut surging through his length into repeated congestive splatters against and into Naomi's intestines.

 

Not spewing the semen welled up within his crotch into Kasumi's stomach left him with no other choice. The first expansive zig-zag of molten nut up the length of his urethra was significantly more crippling than usual, and when combined with the sensations evoked by Kasumi's kiss, the only place for his mind to 'go' was outright euphoria. Succumbing to his own bliss this time around made each and every ludicrous jizz rope ejected from his glans significant as opposed to pedestrian. Simply, it made the event as mind-numbingly pleasurable for him as it should have been to begin with (often obscured by his mindset).

 

Objectively, such a reaction was extremely appropriate. Threaded noodles of discolored reproductive plaster no less thick than the average human thumb were blurted out into contact with Naomi's intestine lining without rhyme or reason. Owning a chunked, semi-solid quality comparable to an exceedingly dense papier-mâché, the steaming slime was not yet so denatured as to appear far removed from the pale nut so often stewed within a male's testicles. Nevertheless, Kuu's unique disposition and the sheer amount of the substance that had been allowed to sit inside him since his last orgasm had rendered it a daunting mire packed to the brim with squirming proteins and gifted equally with the qualities of a liquid, semi-solid, and adhesive.

 

Composed as they were, the ill-timed and unpredictably-sized bursts of reproductive sludge that were blasted out into Naomi's depths caked significant stretches of her intestine lining with seed mere seconds into Kuu's orgasm. Beginning with the un-fattened inches most immediate his glans, The compilation of tube-compressed semen strands atop one another pushed the walls of her digestive tubing further and further away from one another until the sheer volume messily blurted between them demanded expansive from its pliant flesh. Streaks of pungent nut gratuitously splattered to this section of the organ's interior soon rendered it a bloated sausage sleeve with squirming seed chunks as its filler.

 

Discharging a volume of semen massive enough to bring about such a happening as quickly as Kuu had was guaranteed to be pleasurable. One did not have to be a male aware of the event as a third party to understand it, either. As the receptacle into which Kuu's semen was dumped and the owner of the intestines that his seed was filling, Naomi understood precisely what Kuu was feeling the moment his semen began spewing out inside her. 

 

To a point, she was feeling it as well. 

 

After the strained “H'GYUHHHH♥!” that burst from her throat (through a lower lip bit by her right incisor no-less) in time with the first rope of semen delivered into her asshole, her 'notifications' took on a much more coherent shape.

 

“C-COCK JUICE FEEL'S G-GOOD ♥ K-KUU'S COCK JUICE F-FLOODING MY ASS F-FEELS SO GOOD ♥♥.” she exhaled, a manic strain thinning her voice into a blatantly sexual 'warp' of its usual quality. “I can feel my insides g-getting seeded~! All of Kuu's goopy cock juice is gonna swell my stomach!” 

 

Save her exclamations, Naomi only spoke the truth. It did not take long for the inundation of her intestines to be extended further and further from the tip of Kuu's cock. The amount of semen packed into each rope that burst from his cock saw to a thorough fattening of the organ's coiled extent far faster than even she had anticipated.

 

'Filling' was always to be expected during one of Kuu's orgasms. So much so quickly was as overwhelmingly pleasurable for her as it likely was for Kuu.

Difficult as it was to ascertain, pleasure was not the be-all-end-all of her experience. In her bliss, Naomi managed to forget something of considerable importance: hers and Kuu's positions were not exactly the same.

 

Kuu was the 'filler' and she was the 'fillee'. Mutually, both of them were granted inane amounts of stimulation, access to the guttural *PLORPS* and *GLURPS* produced by her quivering gut-flesh as it was bloated with semen, and near-toxic amounts of the chemical 'fulfilment' that surged through one's brain whilst in the midst of an orgasm.

 

Differently, whereas Kuu only had to deal with an emptying of his balls' contents (an extremely temporary circumstance for the youth), Naomi was faced with the arduous task of containing every drop of semen he pumped inside her within the finite volume of her intestines and stomach.

 

Not long after she noted the sensation of cock juice bloating an increasingly significant length of her intestine, her stomach was at last 'enlisted' into the task set out for it.

 

Relative to the 'norm'—even I don't know what the fuck that is—the organ endured too much, too fast. Much like a custard regurgitated from a clogged sink after some retard poured custard straight down the sink instead of putting that shit in the fridge and saving it for later, the ascent of Kuu's cum through her intestines resulted in a steady, geyser-like flushing of semen up into her stomach.

 

Naomi's reaction to this was both abnormal and ineffective. Likely as a result of euphoria, the introduction of warm goo into her stomach crossed her eyes and bared her fangs in a tooth-grit smile.

 

The depraved expression that these features contributed to was held across her face for every second her stomach swelled. For 20 long, grotesquely noisy seconds, the projection of stupefied bliss was her only response to the steady compilation of semen into her stomach. 

 

Nothing about the multifaceted event proved significant enough to change this. Haggard blurts of the substance delivered intermittently alongside wall-drenching surges each played their part in the organ's swelling, yet Naomi responded to neither.

 

It was as though the injection of Kuu's semen into her stomach had turned something off within her mind.

 

Not her consciousness, but perhaps something more important.

 

The consumption of her organ's natural volume by the still-rising volume of semen within her did draw a response from her eventually, however. 

 

Tragically, Naomi opted to keep this response to herself.

 

“I guess I'm gonna end up puking out some of Kuu's cum...” she thought to herself. “Oh well. That's nothing new, right? It just means that I've taken so much inside me that I can't hold any more...”

 

“He won't mind either, right? He thinks I'm cuter this way, so it'll be fine. I can spill out as much as I want ♥.”

 

Whilst the bloat of her stomach distended her midsection into a sac of semen-swelled mush, these thoughts soothed Naomi as few other things could. When the bloating of her jizz-packed gut was replaced by a funnelling of the substance up through her esophagus, all she could think about was her own pleasure. 

 

As her cheeks fattened, she actually felt proud to have fulfilled her role as a child-fucking degenerate so amicably. 

 

And then, the words that soothed her were erased.

 

“Come on. Spitting up would be a terrible waste, don't you think? You need to learn how to keep every drop inside yourself no matter what...”

 

Following Kasumi's exhalation, Naomi was denied release. As soon as her second helping of regurgitated cock-juice plumped her cheeks in expansion, her hateful peer's left palm snapped down into a horizontal smothering of her lips. Supported thereafter by an inward contraction of its digits, Naomi found her lips in no condition for releasing semen.

 

Of course a great deal was released anyway. Fresh from the end of her kiss with Kuu, Naomi was forced to watch Kasumi smile as heavily compressed blurts of semen erupted against her palm and out through the creases between her fingers. Denied a release befitting such a grimy, sperm-dense sludge, face-marring crescents of semen jetted forwards and backwards from the creases of Kasumi’s fingers into a second draping of her facial features with muddy streaks of Kuu’s jizz.

 

Throughout their application, Naomi could not help but exclaim as any other person suddenly subjected to a “drowning by semen”.

 

“MGGLLLRPP!!???” she sputtered, parted lips caught between a discharge of semen and the pressure exerted by Kasumi’s palm. “MRLLPPPMMPP!!!”

 

Though the garbled quality of her voice was equally dire and orgasmic, Kasumi was utterly indifferent to it.

 

Causing Naomi distress was the point—how much exactly wasn’t important.

 

“Oh, poor you. I guess this means you still need a lot of practice, huh?” she suggested. “That's ok, I'm sure you'll get another chance in the future.”

 

“Right, Kuu?” 

 

Much to Kasumi’s chagrin, these words saw exasperation rise into Kuu’s face. Far from the bleary-eyed accomplice she had hoped for, the youth reached forward with his dominant hand to press the dollish span of his palm against her wrist. 

This was all that Kasumi could stand. Drawing her palm upwards at the first sign of pressure from Kuu’s, she donned a pout in a petulant display of displeasure towards her subversion.

Of course, Kuu had already developed a sturdy resistance to such displays. Even whilst his cock continued to pulse and spurt within Naomi’s gut, he chastised Kasumi just as he would’ve in any other circumstance.

“As if you’re any better.” he spat. “She might need practice, but she can’t do that with brain damage…at least I think she can’t?”

“Anyway, that’s not the point. If you don’t tell her that her lungs are going to end up full of jizz, how is she supposed to prepare for it?”

Kasumi had no answer to this inquiry. Having resolved herself to the delivery of a punishment in return for her ‘vengeance’, she responded with an idle suckling of semen from her off of her hand alongside an unapologetic slanting of her gaze away from Kuu.

This too fell within the realm of the ‘expected’ for Kuu.

“Sorry, Naomi.” he continued, features shifted towards the older girl’s semen-drenched profile. “We’ll practice again some other time, okay? Don’t take Kasumi too seriously, either—she’s more of a baby than Kumori is sometimes.”

Not surprisingly, Naomi did not respond to Kuu either. She remained conscious enough to do so, but as she was presently (oxygen-deprived and thoroughly wasted on sex and semen), her body had reflexively prioritized another response over speech:

Parting her lips to show Kuu the semen welled within her mouth whilst smiling with her jizz-streaked eyes as best she could…


End file.
